


Kinktober Day 5 - Spreader Bars

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, Collars, Gags, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Weights, Other, Smut, Spreader Bars, dom!reader, gender neutral reader, minho is a brat, so he gets punished, sub!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: You crouched down and hooked the cuffs of the spreader bar securely around his ankles. He wiggled around once you were done, testing the limits of his movement, “Feel alright?” you asked.“Meh, could be tighter.” he taunted, turning his head towards you so you could see the cocky grin on his face.





	Kinktober Day 5 - Spreader Bars

“Hands behind your back, Minho.” you instructed the boy who was currently standing, much too confidently, in the middle of your room. He did as he was told for once and you strapped the cuffs around his wrists, hooking them together so he could no longer use his hands. You went back to the toys you had set out and grabbed another one, “Spread your legs, baby.” you said as you returned to your spot behind him. Again he did as he was told, you were surprised at how little he was resisting considering how much of a brat he had been that day but you chose not to argue deciding instead to relish in your finally obedient boyfriend. You crouched down and hooked the cuffs of the spreader bar securely around his ankles. He wiggled around once you were done, testing the limits of his movement, “Feel alright?” you asked.  
  
“Meh, could be tighter.” he taunted, turning his head towards you so you could see the cocky grin on his face.  
  
You sighed, “Back to being a brat, huh.” you put your hand on his cheek and turned him so he was facing forward again. You grabbed his collar off of the table and buckled it around his neck, just tight enough to put some pressure but not so tight that it was dangerous.  
  
“Now we’re getting somewhere.” he said, confidence dripping from his tone.  
  
“Still missing something.” you responded, returning to the table to grab the large ball gag. You pressed the ball to his lips and he opened his mouth, allowing you to buckle the gag around the back of his head. “That’s better, now we can have fun.” he said something around the gag that sounded like ,”Bring it.” You sighed again, “You’re always so disobedient, Min, wouldn’t it be better if you were my nice baby boy?” Minho shook his head, you shrugged, “Welp, you bring these things on yourself.” You grabbed the chain off the table and hooked one end to his collar, you pulled the other end gently bending him in half until his torso was parallel with the floor. You hooked the chain into a small metal loop in the floor, ensuring that he could no longer stand up. “Still feeling good?” you asked, crouching down to make eye contact, he nodded and smiled around the gag as best he could. You patted his cheek and stood up to return to the table, thinking carefully before grabbing the nipple clamps. You crouched at his side and he hissed as you put the first clamp on his nipple, you let him feel that pain before clamping his other nipple causing him to hiss again. “Good?” he nodded again, a little shakier this time, “Still holding on to that attitude I see.” You grabbed a couple of small weights off of the table and hooked them onto the chain that was now hanging between his nipples, the added weight making him groan. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” you returned to the table and grabbed a bottle of lube and Minho’s favorite vibrating buttplug. You walked back over to Minho and placed the items on the small of his back, “Don’t drop these.” you instructed, he responded by wiggling slightly, causing the items to shake but not fall.  
  
You opened up the bottle of lube and drizzled some over his hole, he flinched at the coldness, you wiped up the excess that was trailing it’s way down to his balls, using it to slick up your fingers before prodding at his entrance. He whined as you pushed your finger inside, you knew you didn’t need to stretch him too much as the plug was small, but you decided to draw this part out because you knew how worked up he would get. He whined as you continued to stretch him with only one finger, he was desperate for more but he wasn’t ready to start begging. So, you continued your slow teasing movements for much longer than needed before adding a second finger. He whined again, louder this time, he wiggled impatiently and you put a hand on his hip, reminding him to keep still. He sighed around the gag and stopped moving. Finally you decided he was stretched enough and pulled your fingers, enjoying how frustrated he was getting. You grabbed the toy you had placed on his back and slicked it up with lube before gently pressing it into him. He moaned happily as the toy settled into place, the shape allowing it to gently press up against his prostate.  
  
“Hmm I still think you’re missing something.” you said returning to the table to look at your options, your eyes settled on the cock ring, you smiled and grabbed it, returning to Minho you reached down and grabbed his cock. He moaned as you stroked him a couple of times allowing him to enjoy the feeling before you slipped the ring on and stepped away. He whined out at you, “Now,” you said as you settled into the chair you had placed nearby, “Enjoy yourself.” you grabbed the remote for the toy and turned it on to the highest setting. His body jolted and he cried out from the sudden stimulation, he bent his knees in an attempt to close his legs but the spreader bar stopped him. You smirked as you watched him struggle, he was a mess already, tugging at his restraints with every movement as he tried to get some stimulation to his cock.  
  
Soon enough, he was on the edge, he whimpered as the cock ring prevented him from having a full orgasm, the dry orgasm wracking his body and making him tremble. You kept an eye on him to make sure he wouldn’t fall but he seemed steady enough, he was whining loudly as the intense vibrations brought him to another dry orgasm before he could fully recover from the first one. After his second orgasm the feeling of overstimulation hit him, he was pulling at the cuffs keeping his hands behind his back trying desperately to break free so he could pull the ring off to no avail. You smirked as you watched him struggle, his whines only increased in volume as the overstimulation began to be replaced by pleasure. After his third dry orgasm you saw his demeanor change, he was tugging at the cuffs less and you could see a tear roll down his cheek. You stood up and walked over to him, crouching down to make eye contact with him.  
  
He looked up at you desperately, “Please.” he said as best he could around the gag.  
  
You reached up and unbuckled the gag, pulling it out of his mouth, “Are you gonna be my good boy then?”  
  
He nodded, “I’ll be so good I swear just please please please let me cum.” he begged.  
  
You stroked his cheek gently, wiping the tears away, you still had the remote for the toy in your hand and you switched the vibrations to a lower setting to give him some relief. You stood up and moved to his side, you reached down and grabbed his dick, you slid off the cock ring and stroked him a couple of times before he came, his knees buckling from the sensation. You caught him before he hit the ground and lowered him gently, stroking him through his orgasm, as he was coming down from his high you began undoing his restraints. You unbuckled his collar and let it drop to the floor, you reached down and undid the ankle straps for the spreader bar, pulling it away and setting it to the side. He pulled his legs together as you undid the cuffs, massaging his wrists gently as you removed them. Once you were done he pulled himself into your lap, he was still too weak to stand up and you couldn’t carry him to the bed so you let him curl up. You stroked his hair as he clung onto you, he was trembling slightly, “How are you doing, baby?” you asked.  
  
“F-Fine just don’t go.” he said quietly.  
  
“I won’t, Min, I’ll stay right here as long as you need me.” he cuddled into you further, burying his face in your neck. After a few seconds you felt him relax in your arms, you pulled away slightly and looked down at him to find that he had fallen asleep. You sighed contentedly, as uncomfortable as it was sitting in the middle of the floor with a sleeping boy in your lap, you lived for these moments.

**Author's Note:**

> I! Love! Brat! Minho! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed! I've been working on some of the kinktober fics for the past couple of days and honestly im so proud of the stuff ive written i absolutely cant wait for yall to read them!!


End file.
